What Just Happened?
by NerdyPenguin
Summary: When Ali gets taken by Jesse, she doesn't know how to react. What's even worse, she doesn't have the symptoms of being a vampire after he bit her! How is this possible? The secrets about her are even more surprising, nothing she could ever imagine. Her best freinds Benny, Ethan, Sarah, and Rory intend to find out the truth. Will they discover the truth before Jesse strikes again?
1. I Don't Understand

**Author's Note: ****This is my very first fanfiction! I hope you enjoy it! Please leave a comment/review to tell me if I should add on!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

I'd never thought I'd be in this position, standing between the paranormal and the mortal. Here, I stand perfectly still. One wrong move and I could be in the fight of a lifetime, a fight that will end badly. It seems like everywhere I go, something crazy or supernatural has to follow. Why didn't I just stay home on that Friday night?

* * *

><p>It was 7:00 p.m. on a Friday night when it all began. I was walking down the street to my house, coming back from a friend's house. I was a block away from home and I could easily walk back in about 3 minutes time.<p>

I was about halfway back to my house when I had this strange suspicion that I was being followed. Considering the fact that I don't live in a neighborhood with crazy weirdos, I shrugged it off and kept on walking.

I should have trusted my instincts.

Out of nowhere, a man cut me off. He was so quick that I hadn't seen him coming, or else I would have started to sprint home. Being on the track team did seem to have its advantages. Who would have thought that!

This man had an arrogant smile to his face. He was a shadowy figure, a man that was shrouded in mystery. He was tall, wore a black coat, and was he ….… pale? He moved with great stride and grace, considering he was swift enough to cut me off. He eyed me and I saw his eyes sparkle. _'Who does this guy think he is anyway?'_

"Can I help you?" I asked, very hesitant for I know better than to talk to strangers. His teeth seem to shine and were strangely pointed. "I…..need a snack. And I think I'll take this snack to go." Before I realized it, he grasped a hold of me and we were up in the sky. '_How did this happen? How did I get up here?' _I wanted to scream, but the look on the man's face told me I'd better shut-up. Something told me that this guy always got what he wanted.

We descended to the ground in a matter of minutes. I didn't remember any of the flight. His grip was so tight, I almost passed-out. It's like he had super strength or something. When we landed, the mysterious man did not release me from his grip. He guided me to an abandoned warehouse.

'_This cannot be good.' _I'd feared. I sensed a bad situation was at its creation. He was truly intimidating.

As we entered the warehouse, there were other people just like him. They were all dressed in black and were especially pale. They greeted the man with great pleasure.

"Hey, Jesse!"

"Where have you been?"

"Ahhh, out for a bite I see."

I'd felt their intimidating stares staring deep into my soul. It was super creepy I may add.

"I didn't bite her." The man, apparently named Jesse, plainly stated. He released his hold on me. I had the desire to bolt, but I was surrounded. The group dressed in black were all around me. I was at the center, though I certainly did not want to be.

Jesse turned to look at me. "So…. Ali is it?" He gave me a captivating look, for he knew he was right. He smiled at me. "You don't know me, but I know you." After that comment, I'd snapped. I had to say something back. I'm not a girl who can always control her temper when something's wrong.

"Well from what I just gathered, you are a creepy stalker named Jesse who really needs a suntan." I growled. Jesse laughed with an evil grin on his face. "Oh, but I'm much more than that," He moved closer to me, his lips by my ear. "And so are you."

My heart stopped. My breath shortened. A guy from behind me took my hands and restricted them by putting them behind my back. '_Does everyone have wicked grips around here?'_

Jesse's eyes sparkled. His smile was menacing. He tilted my neck. _'I have a bad feeling about this.' _I'd thought, telling myself that this was all a dream even though I knew it wasn't.

I clenched my eyes shut. Jesse's fangs were injected into my flesh. The pain was unbearable, agony even. The guy who held me let go and shoved me down. I quickly caught myself, my face inches from the floor. I rolled onto my side, my body held tight in a curl.

The crowd was in anticipation.

"Go on Jesse!"

"Finish her off!"

She's an all-you-can-drink blood buffet!"

Jesse stopped all their chanting. "Calm down everyone. She's more useful than you think! This girl is the ticket to becoming all powerful!" He chanted, followed by the sound of cheering.

The next thing I felt was a dirty and disgusting shoe on top of me. Considering I was already on a mold infested floor and in extreme pain, that was the least of my worries. "Sweet dreams, chosen one." Jesse whispered in my ear. He maniacally laughed and joined in with the celebration of his friends.

At that moment, I blacked out. The pain overwhelmed me and my body couldn't take it. But, I hung on to every word of that last conversation. _'What does he mean by "chosen one"?'_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was that for a first chapter? Let me know how I did by leaving me a review! Thanks for reading!<strong>


	2. Questions Still Unanswered

**Authors Note: Hello! I would like to say thanks to the anonymous person that sent me my first review for my story! I really made me happy to know that someone liked my story and that it wasn't as entirely bad as I thought it was. Thank you soooooo much!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own My Babysitter's A Vampire. If I did, I would be the HAPPIEST person in the world.**

* * *

><p>His words kept repeating in my head, images flowing into my mind. '<em>Ticket to becoming all powerful...chosen one…' <em>I woke up, startled. I was somehow lying in my own bed and I have no idea how I got here. My body was sore and covered in sweat. Sun shone from the cracks of my window and hit my eyes. Morning. '_Maybe it was all a dream.' _I thought to myself.

Nope.

I wandered to my window to open it. A note drifted down to my feet.

It read "Your Welcome." A dot of blood was right near the initial "J". I assumed he took me home after I blacked out. _'And he says he's not a stalker.' _

"This is sooooo creepy!" I cried. I had to know what was going on and what Jesse meant by me being the "chosen one".

I put all the facts together, from what happened last night. Jesse is a vampire, judging from the fangs. He bit me, so that must mean….

Oh god.

I CAN'T be a vampire! I just can't!. Being the nerd that I am, I had to do more research on what these things are.

On the computer, I quickly typed in the words "How do you know if someone is a vampire?". My fingers trembled as they went across the keyboard. I got a ton of hits so I clicked on the first one. This is what came up:

You are a vampire if….

1. You have no reflection.

I rushed up to my mirror. I could see myself perfectly. _'How strange.'_

2. You can't stand the sunlight.

My window was wide open, sunlight streaming in. I wasn't irritated at all.

3. You feel pain when you touch silver or garlic.

I ran downstairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed a handful of forks and spoons. I didn't feel any stinging what-so-ever.

"What are you doing?" My mom asked putting down her newspaper. Her eyes were on my hands.

"Oh, I…um…..was just checking to see if these were real silver for a research paper I am working on." It wasn't a complete lie. I was doing research, just not for the reason she thinks.

"Oh. Well ok then." She replied and she continued to read her paper. _'Phew!' _I'd thought, relieved.

_'Now where can I find some garlic…'_ I scanned the kitchen, and then realized that we had pizza for dinner the other night. I opened the refrigerator and took a big bite out of the first slice I saw.

My body wasn't in pain, nor was it burning away. It was very delicious though.

_'But if Jesse bit me, then why am I not a vampire?' _The question still haunted me, along with the question of me being some sort of "chosen one". I shivered just thinking about it.

I decided that I should go get dressed into some other clothes. It was 12:00, so I figured that I shouldn't waste my day doing nothing but worry.

In my room, I went through my closet and found a cute, casual outfit. I put it on and examined myself in the mirror. I noticed two holes, more like puncture marks, on my neck. _'I have to hide these! I don't want to have to explain to everyone that I was attacked by a vampire and have them laugh at me.' _I panicked.

A pink turtleneck caught my eye. _'This will do perfectly.' _The turtleneck covered my neck just enough so no one could see the bite marks. I finished getting ready for the day, so I decided to go on my computer. Reading some fanfiction stories should get my mind off the whole "vampire" thing.

I jumped out of my computer chair when I heard my mom call me. "Ali!" I answered her right away. "What Mom?"

"Your friends Ethan and Benny are here to see you!" She replied. _'Ethan and Benny? Why are they over to see me this early on a Saturday?' _I wondered.

"Coming!" I shouted as I ran down the stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Ooooooh! Cliffhanger! Not really, I just thought it would be fun to say :D The next chapters will definitely have some and will be a lot more interesting than these first two. I promise! Until then, feel free to leave me some reviews! Thanks again!<strong>


	3. What's Up with You?

**Author's Note:**** Hey fellow readers! (did I just say fellow?) Sorry I took so long to update. I have just been very busy lately and I put a lot of thought into this chapter and the next. Anyways, I figure you want to read the chapter that you have been waiting for, so HERE'S CHAPTER 3! YAY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I (sadly) do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Though I wish I did... :)**

* * *

><p>I was greeted at the bottom of my stair well. "Hey guys! What's up?" I asked with a smile.<p>

"We were just wondering if you wanted to go on a walk with us." Ethan replied. He looked as if he were a bit on the edge.

"Um, sure! That will be cool." I said. Benny didn't speak, which is so not like him. He acted like he was worried about something. Weird, but relatable.

"Well, let's go!" I announced as we all walked outside.

It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining, and a gentle breeze flew through the air. It was a perfect day to go for a walk. But, I'm starting to wonder if that's why they actually wanted to hang out. Still, I figured that it was a nice gesture and it got my mind off of what happened last night.

We started to walk down the sidewalk. I noticed that both of the boys' hairs were strangely messy. Ethan's dark, brown hair was usually at least brushed. He looked like he had been up all night. Benny's was even worse. This was really odd, especially for Benny. He _always_ styles his light, brown hair before he goes _anywhere._ I think it's because he thinks that he is a "babe magnet".

Neither of the boys were talking. None. It's unusual to see them like this. They are always talking about _something._ Even if it is about the stupid fight that Rory and Benny were having.

Rory, my quirky, spazzy, blonde haired friend, had been going on about "Bumblebee" being the best superhero ever. Benny thinks that "Thor" is the best. Even though I hate their 'battles', talking about that is better than nothing.

I brushed those facts aside. This was my time to relax and hang out with my friends, not to think about the strange things that have been happening.

I decided to break the ice with a topic they both would enjoy talking about. Video games. I took a breath, but that lasted a whole 2 seconds.

"Why didn't you answer any of my texts last night?" Benny asked. "You always answer them as soon as your phone gets them." He seemed really worried. I'd never seen him act like this before.

"E- even tried calling you, but you wouldn't answer." Ethan looked down at his feet. I couldn't tell if he thought Benny was making a big deal out of this or if he was serious.

"Oh, I just fell asleep and my phone died. That's all." I lied. I wasn't going to tell even my best friends about the vampire incident. I didn't want to lose them.

"At 7:00?" He retorted. Crap, lying was harder than I'd thought.

"I'm sorry, ok? I didn't know that you cared so much." I replied. Benny fell silent. Ethan looked down at his phone. His eyes went wide.

"Uh Ali? We have to go now. I forgot that my parents were going out today, and Benny and I have to watch Jane." Jane was Ethan's little sister. Ethan gave Benny an interesting look. "Oh yeah!" Benny cried. "Sorry Ali, but we gotta run!" The boys quickly ran off.

"Hey! But I thought Sarah was Jane's babysitter!" I tried to say, but they already couldn't hear me. Something was up with them, and I intend to find out. I guess I have a lot questions to figure out.

I didn't care that they left me alone. After all, it was daylight out and vampires hate the sun so I would be safe. Besides, I had better things to worry about than being ditched.

* * *

><p><strong>Sooooo how was that? I know it was short, but the next chapter is going to be A LOT longer. I have already started writing it, so it will be up soon! :D If you could, please leave me a review on your opinion of the story so far! Until then, HASTA LA PASTA! :)<strong>


	4. Was I Supposed to See That?

**Author's Note: Heyyyy everyone! Sorry that this hasn't been updated in awhile, but now it is! This should be an interesting chapter. A lot of crazy stuff happens...enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire. I wish that I did! If it was mine, Season 2 would be out by now! :D**

* * *

><p>I decided that I was going to continue my walk alone. I kept going on the path that Benny, Ethan, and I had been walking along. The sound of birds chirping and trees' leaves swaying in the wind made me feel at peace. It was almost enough to make me forget the happenings of last night. Almost. I focused on the sound of my feet against pavement. With each step, I felt more and more relaxed. After ten steps, I was completely at ease. Key word being <em>was.<em>

I felt something tap my shoulder. Actually it wasn't something, more like _someone._ I shivered. I didn't want last night to happen again. _Never_ again. I slowly turned around, my muscles tensing. I tried to remember those self defense lessons I'd had even though if it _was_ a vampire I doubted that they would do me any good. I exhaled in relief. It was only Rory.

"Good god Rory! You scared the crap out of me!" I screamed**, **wondering whether or not I should slap the blonde.

"Why? Did my hotness stun you?" he boasted.

"No….I...uh...I thought you were someone else." I sawa look of hurt in his eyes but it was gone in a flash. "Who? Benny? Ethan?" he asked.

I wondered why he was so interested to know. Then I realized what I had just said. I gave Rory, _Rory_ of all people, a bit of information of what had got me so worried.

"No one," I quickly replied. "Just someone who probably wanted to call me a name or something." Wow lying was not my game. Rory didn't seem to notice. He just started to ramble on in the typical Rory fashion.

"So, you never did give me an answer on that super hero question I asked you yesterday," he said. Rory was obviously eager to know what I was going to say. "Fine. I choose neither. Thor is just a muscular guy with a mallet and Bumble Bee is just a car with missiles. If you want to talk about _real_ super heroes, Kid Flash and Aqualad from the Teen Titans are the ones to talk about. There, question answered," I stated. Rory's jaw dropped.

I started to walk again. I completely forgot about my friend until I looked to my left and I saw Rory's speechless face. Well, he was speechless for about a minute. "But Bumble Bee is much more than a car with missiles, he's got…" he started to say. I just waved him off. "Good-bye Rory," I said and I kept on walking, leaving the startled geek behind.

It was starting to get a little chilly out, so I stuck my hands in my pockets. I smiled. I hadn't even realized that I had my iPod with me. I put my headphones in my ears and played one of my favorite songs; "We Could Happen" by AJ Rafael. I sang along, letting the music fill me up without completely cutting myself off from the real world.

"_Storms, they will come! But I know that the sun will shine again. He's my friend and he says that we belong together!"_ I sang my heart out on that song. Music flowed through my veins, entering into my soul in mere seconds! Without music, my life would never be the same.

I was peacefully singing as I walked, until I heard it, a noise which was so loud I could still hear it through my head phones. A screech filled the air around me. It came from the forest a few yards ahead of me. Pulling my earphones out, I ran towards the sound. No, I _sprinted _towards the sound. Someone could be in danger and I didn't want that someone to end up like me.

I reached the forest in an amazing time, probably my personal best. I scrambled through some bushes and dodged a few trees. My blonde hair got caught on a few branches, but they didn't hurt me. Now I had one purpose and _nothing _was stopping me from completing it, especially not some pathetic branches. I came to a large opening in the forest, a clearing of sorts. I quickly ducked behind an enormous bush, unable to be seen.

I saw Ethan, Benny, and Sarah, along with three other guys I didn't know. Ethan carried what looked like a water gun, Benny had his shoulder bag and a book in his hand and Sarah held something that looked vaguely similar to….. wooden stakes?

Benny acted first. He glanced at the book he was holding. I heard him mutter a few words and I recognized a few of them as Latin. All of a sudden, a flash of dazzling light shot from his hand and directly hit aguy. It seemed to have no effect.

Benny pouted. "Aw man! I thought for sure that would work!" he cried. Ethan jumped in front of him. "I got him," he exclaimed.

He pointed his gun at the man. He shot out water, which seemed to burn the man's skin. He cried out in pain, and then darted away. "Holy water always works," Ethan stated proudly. Benny groaned, "Whatever. Spells look way cooler." "_Did he just say...spells?" _I whispered to myself. _"And did Ethan just say he used holy water?"_

Sarah darted up to one of the guys without giving me time to blink. I didn't even notice she moved until I saw her up in the guy's face. Her eyes glowed bright green, barring fangs. She raised a wooden stake and stabbed the man in the chest. The guy shrieked in pain, and then… disintegrated into thin air! "Oh my god!" I whispered, "She is one of _them_ and she just killed someone!" What was even worse was that Benny and Ethan were helping her.

The last guy came at Sarah at lightning speed. He knocked the other stake right out of her hand. It shot out with an amazing force. At this point, I was standing up, ready to get out of there. That was when the stake just barely dodged my head and instead stuck in the tree right next to me. My mouth was agape. I stood paralyzed for a moment. I swore Ethan's eyes met mine, but I didn't want to believe this. I just wanted to get out of there.

I sprinted from that clearing as fast as I could. I never looked back. The sight of them just enraged my anger and sadness that had been building up inside me since I woke up. I couldn't believe my friends, being who they are, would do something like this. They had kept this from me all this time. But then again, I wouldn't blame them. They knew I would react this way.

All of these thoughts caused me to lose my sense of direction. I caught sight of the opening I had come through earlier, but I stumbled over a rotting tree. My body skid across the sidewalk, scraping my knee right open. I didn't stop there. I kept running, blood dripping down my leg, leaving a trail of red on the road. The pain in my leg was unbearable, but I couldn't stand to be near that forest anymore. All I wanted to do was hear the sound of my front door opening to greet me, to feel the squishiness of the carpet on my stairs, and to see my nice, warm room. I wanted to lay on my soft and comfy bed, to think about my life now. I needed to get away from that forest.

* * *

><p><strong>Ahhhhh, so how was that? Is that a cliffhanger for you? More important than that, this chapter wouldn't be this good without the help of Secret Agent Codename Bob! She made this chapter a whole lot better! Check out her story "Deja Vu"! It is awesome!<strong>

**I will update soon! Leave me a review to tell me how it was! Thanks!**


	5. Way Back When

**Author's Note: Heyyyy everybody! Long time no update! Like about 3 months? I forgot to put this author's note in when I uploaded this chapter, but here it is now! I hope this chapter makes up for my long absence. If not, Chapter 6 has some interesting events...**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. Epicness cannot be placed in my hands... :)**

I managed to avoid Benny and Ethan on Sunday. I stayed cooped up in my room all day and only went downstairs to satisfy my growling stomach. I had everything I needed to keep myself occupied, including my computer, my iPod, and my mind.

I read FanFiction till I had read just about all of the Maximum Ride stories. I wasn't interrupted by anything, not even by the hum of the T.V. downstairs or my neighbor's dog barking insanely loud. That is, until my phone started vibrating from what seemed like millions of text messages from Benny.

I ignored them all. I was not going to have a normal, pleasant conversation with a boy who I knew was helping a demon – that demon called Sarah.

Since I wouldn't answer his texts, the buzzing phone quickly turned into video chat requests from not only him but Ethan as well. I denied them all. I especially didn't want to see their faces never mind talk them. I wanted to be completely and utterly alone. Why couldn't they allow me even that?

* * *

><p>'<em>I want to stay UP ALL NIGHT and jump around, until we see the sun!' <em>I woke on Monday morning to the sound of One Direction playing on my dashboard. My feet seemed to take the lead as I leaped out of bed. I didn't really mind, since it was unlikely that I would be able to fall back asleep now that there was a song stuck in my head.

Normally, I would have sung along to my iPod alarm, but today I was dreading getting up. No doubt the boys would be searching for me, probably trying to explain their actions that they don't even understand themselves, so I'd have to give it my all to avoid Benny and Ethan. It was going to be a challenge, since my phone had been going off non-stop since Saturday.

I took a quick shower to give myself some time to think on how I was going to accomplish this. I wasn't prepared for a situation like this, having to avoid my best friends. No wait, scratch that, my _only _friends. Funny, I still remember the first day when I met all of them.

* * *

><p>It was two years ago when I'd first moved to Whitechapel. My parents had gotten new, "exciting" jobs so they made me pack my stuff and move to this desolate town.<p>

I had hated it here. It was so small I could literally walk all the way around it in one day. On top of that, I'd had to leave all my friends back at home. Whitechapel was like a ghost town to me, well that was until I met some of the people here.

I'd unpacked all of my stuff in a room that I had to admit was better than my old one. I think it was my parents' crummy way of saying that the move will "get better" and that "everything would be fine". Yeah right.

As I was admiring the fact that I now had my own en suite bathroom, I heard the doorbell ring. I'd run downstairs, almost tripping over myself, but my mom beat me to it.

"Hello? May I help you?" she'd asked to the two figures at the door.

"Hi, um we heard you were new to the neighborhood, so we brought over a cake...you know, as a welcoming gift," one of the figures replied. The boy had brown tangled hair and wore what I recognised as a limited edition Star Trek t-shirt.

"Oh, thank-you very much," my mom had said back to them a smile on her face. When I finally came back to reality after realizing that there were two boys at my door, I started to speak.

"Mom, who's at the door?" I asked, puzzled. I couldn't remember anything like this happening before.

The other boy craned his neck to over my mom's shoulder, trying to see who was now talking. He gave a surprised glance back at his friend and then started to talk.

"Hi, my name is Benny," he tried, and failed, to say charmingly, "we live across the street from you. This here is my friend Ethan."

The boy apparently named Ethan waved his hand. "Well please come in boys!" My mom insisted and took their cake. I gave her an intense glare equipped with sharp daggers, which she didn't seem to notice.

The boys walked through the threshold of the front door, intrigued at the décor in my house. Then, after Benny decided that he wasn't interested anymore, he started staring at me.

"Well who are you?" Benny asked me with large eyes. I realized that I was just standing at the bottom of my steps, frozen in my tracks. Ethan looked at Benny, then back at me.

"Oh, um hi! I'm Ali. Nice to meet you guys!" I replied, still a bit shaken up. Boys never came round to my house. Never. "You can come into the living room if you want. It's the only room that's unpacked right now."

I led them into my large living room. What caught their eyes was the game system sitting by my T.V. with all the games beside it.

"Is this _yours_?" Benny asked me astonished.

"Uh, yeah. I kinda have a thing for the Knights of Ninjitsu series." I said, embarrassed as I don't usually tell people that I love video games. My one experience doing so had ended with my "friend" laughing in my face and the next day the entire school knew about my geeky obsession. Which was probably what was going to happen now...

'That's freakin' AWESOME!" they both exclaimed. My eyes widened in surprise. It took me a second to recover from the shock and come back to reality.

"We can play if you'd like? I have to tell you up front though, I seriously kick-butt at these games. I made it up to level 20 in one day," I bragged.

"Really? Ethan and I could barely make it past level on-" Ethan started to say but got jabbed in the ribs by Benny. I laughed.

"Are you guys _sure _you want to play against me?" I questioned them.

"You're on!" Benny challenged.

After playing about 4 hours of video games, I officially creamed Ethan and Benny.

"How did you beat us at EVERY game we played?" Ethan asked, clearly stunned that he was beat by a girl. "Even Mario Kart?"

I grinned. "It wasn't easy, you guys were really tough to beat. Unlike most people I play against, you guys were challenging opponents," I softened the blow a little.

"I have _never _seen skills like that, never from a girl at least." Benny said, shocked yet amused.

I giggled. "Yeah, I don't usually tell everyone about my video game expertise. That would probably make me sound even nerdier than I already am." Benny and Ethan's faces lit up with excitement.

"Well then, you'll fit in perfectly with us!" they exclaimed. I smiled. What could I say, they were a-dork-able.

On my first day at White Chapel High, they showed me around the entire campus. They told me the do's and don'ts, like not to get in the way of the jocks after a match and not to eat the cafeteria food. To this day, we still don't know what's in it.

Half way through the tour when we were in the cafeteria, I met Sarah and Rory. I almost spit out my food when I found out who Sarah was.

"She's your babysitter!" I exclaimed. I couldn't believe what Rory just told me. "She's _Jane's _babysitter! Not mine!" Ethan shouted across the table. Sarah just sat there chuckling. "I know, I know Ethan, calm down! I believe you!" I replied, still with a smirk on my face.

That's when Sarah's friend Erica strutted over to our table. "Who's the new geek?" she gave me a once-over. Clearly, she was someone I should avoid in the future.

"Oh this is Ali," Sarah replied, motioning to me. I gave Erica a little wave. She just scoffed at me.

"Another one to add to your nerd-herd," her insulting comment accompanied with a glare. I looked at her with intense eyes, debating whether I should snap back at her or just stay put. The second option seemed better since it was only my first day. '_I will never like this girl.' _I thought, and I still don't today. I don't understand why Sarah is friends with her. Even Rory, Ethan, and Benny don't really mind her company. I think the boys just want her around because of her looks.

Because of them, I learned to get used to the new town, new school and new home. I may have had some ups and downs every once in a while, but at least I had friends who stand by me.

"Not anymore," I sighed, returning from the unexpected flashback. When I got out the shower, I looked at my alarm clock. 6:00 am. If I wanted to avoid Benny and Ethan, I'd have to leave my house earlier than usual. I quickly threw on some clothes which were fairly attractive but not overly so. I flung my guitar over my shoulder along with my backpack, devoured a pop-tart and hopped on my bike. Besides, getting to school early meant that I had more time to practice for my talent show audition.

**Soooooo? What did you think? Leave me a review to tell me what you think of my story so far! Special thanks goes out to Secret Agent Codename Bob for editing this chapter and making it soooooo much better than what I originally wrote! Go check SACB's stories out! I'm so sorry that I didn't put this note out sooner!**


	6. Hidden Talent

**Author's Note: Guess what's been updated? THIS STORY! The upcoming events in the chapters soon to come should be quite interesting... On that note, Happy Reading! **

**Disclaimer:**** I DO NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire nor any song mentioned in my story. I DO own the character Ali and a new character coming up soon... :D *Note: you might want to listen to the song "Through Thick and Thin" by Victor Kim so you can get the idea of what the song is like for this chapter :)**

**Special Thanks to Secret Agent Codename Bob!**

* * *

><p>I arrived at school about five minutes before Benny and Ethan would. After making sure my bike was locked up nice and secure, I made my way over to the main entrance of the school. With my guitar slung over my shoulder and my books under my arm, I was ready to take on my biggest challenge yet. Well, aside from the Jesse challenge.<p>

I was alone in the hallway, that making me re-think about not walking with the boys to school. I brushed those thoughts aside when I saw my Language Arts teacher hanging up flyers about the talent show on the school bulletin board.

"Hey, Mrs. Chester! Would you like some help?" I greeted her with a smile.

"Sure Ali, that's awfully nice of you!" she replied, handing me a stack of flyers. I put my books down on the floor and adjusted the shoulder strap of my guitar case.

"So, why are you at school this early in the morning?" she pondered. I thought fast. "Oh, I was just going to practice my song for my talent show audition, since that is during first period today." I had just put a tack in my final flyer.

"That's right! You do! I almost forgot. Well, I can't wait to hear it!" she exclaimed, finishing up her stack as well. "You can go to the auditorium if want," she suggested, "there should be enough time for you to do some last minute tune-ups on your guitar." I nodded.

"Thanks, Mrs. Chester!" I was glad I wasn't going to get in trouble for coming in without permission. Haha, what am I saying? I'm a teacher's pet, so why would I get in trouble?

"No, no. Thank _you _for helping me with these flyers!" she said, walking back in the direction of her classroom. Our class has to meet there first before going to the auditorium. "Just make sure you're in the auditorium when the rest of the class shows up, ok?" she called out to me. "Yes ma'am!" On that note, I strolled down the hallway towards the auditorium.

Whitechapel High's auditorium was pretty small, but its stage was HUGE! It was so massive that the backstage was half its size and couldn't even hold most of the stage props for our plays. The way the immense red curtains would fall back and open the stage for everyone to see, yet still hide the rest of us not ready to go on was my favorite thing about it.

I sat on a stool backstage and started to warm up on my guitar. I fixed the notes that were out of tune and played a few scales. It wasn't long before I heard the bustling noises of my classmates coming in. I peered around from behind the curtains, looking at the audience I was to perform to. More people started to show up behind stage, getting ready for their auditions.

As I turned back on my guitar, I'd heard familiar voices very close by. "I told you already! There is _no way_ that Batman is a better superhero than Superman!" Only I would know who's voice that would be. Benny's. "Take away his gadgets and money and you are left with a guy who can throw a few punches. That's it."

I heard the defensive voice follow in suit. "At least his weakness isn't something as stupid as kryptonite!" Rory contoured. I rolled my eyes. '_Ethan must be thinking the same thing I am. This argument is so pointless.' _I thought, peering out behind the curtain one last time. I saw the boys sitting in the seats closest to me. No wonder I could make out everything they said.

Ethan closed their argument. Well, at least for the moment. I was sure they'd bring it up later.

"Can we talk about something more important? You know, like not being able to get hold of Ali?" Ethan said with a really worried look on his face. "Yeah, I'm really starting to worry about her, E. She hasn't answered any of our phone calls, text messages, or video chat requests," Benny responded, nodding to Ethan. "Do you think Jesse did something to her?" Benny's face turned pale just saying those words. I sighed. If they only knew.

"I hope not," Ethan reassured, "but I find it weird that she wasn't at our bus stop to walk with us to school this morning. Ever since we left her on Saturday…..oh god." Ethan's face froze in thought.

"I saw her on Saturday too! She seemed fine, but I did scare the crap out of her," Rory exclaimed, chuckling a bit.

"Wait," Benny said, stopping Rory from talking anymore. "Ethan, why the sudden 'oh god'?" Now Benny's face seemed more serious. "Remember how we had to suddenly leave Ali on Saturday, to "meet up" with some of Jesse's friends?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, why? Did something happen to her then?" Benny spoke his fears aloud.

"No, but I swore I saw her there. I think she almost got a stake through her head." Ethan shivered at the thought.

"She WHAT?" Benny cried.

"I'm not sure, ok? All I saw, or at least what I thought I saw, was Ali getting up from behind a bush and sprinting out of the forest. I think she saw me look back at her, but I don't know," Ethan stammered, not quite believing what he'd just said.

"Aw dude! She probably saw _everything _and thinks we are some paranormal freaks!" Benny wailed. Ethan's voice got really low. "Do you think we should talk to her about this? I mean, I'm not entirely sure that I saw her there."

Benny sighed. "I guess it's worth a shot. I doubt she'll believe us though." Rory's face brightened up a little. "We can show her if she doesn't believe!"

"NO!" the boys shouted back. Rory seemed to shut up after that.

I'd stopped listening to them when I heard Mrs. Chester start to call out names for the people who were auditioning. I was sitting there in awe of what I'd just heard. Questions were bouncing around in my head. '_They know Jesse? But, how? Could they fix my issue with him? Are they really bad people or did I get the wrong impression? How can I show them that I need their help?' _That's when an idea struck me. I could tell them that I needed their help through a song!

"But what song?" I said to myself. I went through my virtual playlist in my mind and picked out the perfect song. Well, perfect enough that they would get my message.

There was just one problem. The song I chose needed a ukulele, not an acoustic guitar. '_I'm screwed!' _I thought. '_How am I supposed to sing this song without…' _I lost my train of thought when all of a sudden, my guitar was engulfed in a stunning, bright glow of light. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. When the light died down, a ukulele lay in its place.

"How the heck…what?" I stuttered. I was on the verge of fainting, but a boy backstage came up behind me and told me that my name had been called.

Behind the curtains, there were mumbles where the boys were sitting, but I couldn't quite hear them.

As I walked on stage, the lights blinded my eye sight and struck me with intense heat. Gripping the ukulele in my hand, I walked slowly over to the chair that was at the middle of the stage. Hesitantly, I sat down with my hands getting sweatier by the second.

"So Ali, what will you be performing for us?" Mrs. Chester asked me.

"Uh…..I will be singing "Through Thick and Thin" by Victor Kim on my ukulele," I stammered. "I'm singing this song to let some very important people know that I can always count on them for anything." I calmed myself, nodding in the boys' direction.

"Ok Ali, whenever you are ready," Mrs. Chester exclaimed. "But, I have to ask you something before you begin. I thought you had a guitar with you earlier."

"Yeah, I thought I did too, but apparently…. I think I accidentally put my ukulele in my guitar case this morning," I lied. How this ukulele got in my hands I couldn't even explain myself.

"Well, go ahead Ali," she replied. I took a deep breath, and then started to strum my ukulele.

_Hello my friend. Yes it's been too long and though how I've missed you_

_Cause in the end, all I need are my friends._

_And that's why, I need you._

_Sometimes, yeah this life gets crazy._

_But in those times, I know just what to do. I will call all my friends._

_Cause you'll be there through thick and thin and I'll be there for you._

_I know this song is so dreadfully simple but, at least you know it's true._

_Cause in the end, all I need are my friends yeahhhh._

_And that's why this song's for you._

_Sometimes, yeah this life gets so crazy._

_But in those times, I know just what to do. I will call all my friends._

_Cause you'll be there through thick and thin and I'll be there for you._

_Whether we sink or swim, I'll be there for you._

_Through thick and thin and I'll be there….for you._

The whole audience was silent for a few seconds. Nervously I looked up, dreading what their reaction would be. To my surprise an eruption of cheers and applause came from my classmates, along with a standing ovation. Benny, Ethan, and Rory were cheering the loudest, raising the cheer level even higher. My smile grew and my eyes sparkled with joy.

When Mrs. Chester was able to quiet down the cheers of my classmates, she started to speak to me. "I didn't know you could sing like that, Ali! Why aren't you in any music programs at school?"

"I tend to keep my musical abilities to myself and I never really showed anyone," I replied, my face blushing bright red. "I didn't think I was that good, so it took a lot of guts to come out on stage like this."

Mrs. Chester's face was in shock. "Well I have one thing to say and one thing only: You made it in the talent show."

I squealed in my place when I heard those words. Out of nowhere, Benny got up and did a fist pump in the air shouting "GO ALI!" I had to quickly regain my composure. "Thank you so much!" I said to Mrs. Chester and calmly walked back behind the curtains.

By the looks on everyone's faces, nobody wanted to go on after me. I took that as a compliment.

The stool that I was sitting on was still accompanied by my guitar case. That was a dilemma that I still needed to solve. Retracing my thoughts, I thought of how this ukulele even got into my hands. It's cool that I finally got a ukulele, but my mom would flip if she found out that my guitar was missing and all that was left was a smaller version in its place.

My hands suddenly felt warmer and then I realized that that golden glow was back, now surrounding the ukulele. In a flash, I was holding my guitar again.

This time, I really did faint.

* * *

><p><strong>Is this a good enough cliffhanger for you? What's up with Ali and this "golden glow"? ) It will start to pick up in the next few chapters, I promise! As for this new character...you'll just have to wait and see! I will update soon!<strong>

**P.S. Is anyone excited for SEASON 2 of My Babysitter's a Vampire? I KNOW I AM! :D**


	7. A Supernatural Smack!

**Author's Note:**** Sorry for the long wait! This chapter was harder to write than I'd thought! Chapter 8 should answer a lot of your questions on who Ali _really _is so stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do NOT own My Babysitter's a Vampire. **

**Special thanks goes out to Secret Agent Codename Bob!**

* * *

><p><em>My sub-conscious mind placed me in the middle of a room that was in complete and utter darkness. A beam of light was placed on me, giving me some sort of advantage to see. It did help a bit, but it also made the place seem a little eerie.<em>

"_Looks like someone got their self in a bit of a mishap," an accented voice from the shadows said._

_I sat upward in surprise. "Who's there?" _

_A curly haired boy emerged from the shadows, emerald green eyes glinting in the darkness. "What? You don't recognize your Guardian when you see him? Oh that's right; you've never met your Guardian before."_

_My eyes widened. "My who?" Who was this guy and why was he saying all this?_

_The brunette held out his hand to me which I grabbed and pulled myself up. "Hello, my name is Damian; your Guardian." _

"_You're…British? Is this because I have been watching too many British YouTubers lately?" I stared at him blankly. I had to admit, he was very captivating. 'Must be his eyes.'_

_He laughed. "No, it's just because I grew-up in the U.K. But nice to know."_

"_Then, why are you here in Whitechapel? More importantly, in my sub-conscious?" I asked him._

"_I just told you; I'm your Guardian. I come to you when you're in need," he said, thinking he stated the obvious. "And you look like you're in need."_

"_But how did you get _here_? I don't understand." All this supernatural stuff had seemed to just hit me lately._

"_With these." _

_Behind him unfolded a pair of beautiful, baby blue angel wings. I'm surprised I didn't notice them before. I mean, how did I not notice them? My face lightened._

_He must have noticed the expression on my face, for he turned around to give me the full view. He smiled at me. "Does that answer all of your questions?"_

_I nodded. He folded his wings back behind him. From my position, you couldn't even see them anymore. I guess that's why I hadn't noticed them before. "I suppose it does. So tell me about yourself Damian. How come you seem to know everything about me but yet I know nothing about you?"_

_He sat down on a black box that blended in with the darkness. "Well what do you want to know?"_

"_Well for starters, how did you know I was in some sort of trouble? I mean, only a stalker would know that."_

"_Are you kidding me?" He laughed hysterically. "A Guardian's job is to make sure that their assigned subject is safe. When they aren't, their pendant glows bright red and shows their location." He lifted up a golden pendant from under the collar of his shirt. "Since I am a Guardian, I can go anywhere in the world in order to help you. That's how I am able to enter your sub-conscious."_

"_And how did I not know about this before? I believe that I should have known about you since you have basically been following my every move." I paced the part of the room where the light was shining. _

"_For a girl who said that I had answered all her questions, you sure have a lot more of them." He chuckled. "The reason for that is that I've only been your Guardian for a few weeks now. Being 16, the youngest of all the Guardians, I'm fairly new at this. I had to beg my dad into letting me get into my job early. You can only be a Guardian when you are 18, a real downer if you ask me. Since my dad is head of one of the divisions, well….you get the idea." Damian explained. _

"_Hmmm….okay that explains a little bit." I pondered. I still don't trust this boy. I mean, who just has angel wings and says they are meant to protect you but yet there is nothing about you to protect?_

_"Wait, then how come you were nowhere to be found when I was attacked by some vampire guy named Jesse?" I asked, realizing that I never saw him before when I was in danger just 3 days ago._

_"I'm not allowed to associate with vampires yet." He stated._

_I was just about to give him a piece of my mind when all of a sudden, my head was filled with strange yet familiar voices._

"_Are you sure she's is going to be ok?"_

"_She doesn't look so good, Grandma."_

"_NOOOOO! NOT MY STARAPTOTR! CURSE YOU 8__TH__GYM LEADER VOLKNER!"_

"_Dude, stop yelling at your DS! That's not important right now!"_

_Apparently Damian heard them too. He closed his eyes, a smug grin lighting up his features. "Looks like you're in good hands for now." He got off his black box and started walking back into the shadows._

"_Wait!" I cried, stopping him from walking any further. "Before you go, can you at least tell me who I am? Like, how I was able to change a guitar into a ukulele and back again?" Or if that wasn't me at all, as I'd hoped. _

_The voices made their last appearances._

"_Boys, boys! Give her time! She seems to have gone through a lot and you can't rush healing! Go downstairs and make yourselves useful by cleaning up a bit."_

_Damian turned around and shrugged. "I think you'll find out your answers soon enough." He spun on heels turning to where he was once walking but then turned back around and walked towards me. "I forgot to give you this."_

_He took a hold of my hand and dropped a thin, gold tinted necklace in my hand. I held it up in front of my face. The necklace had the same pendant as Damian's, only smaller. I met his eyes and smiled. The emerald in his eyes gleamed. You can get lost in them, they are that dreamy, even when you were just about to scream in his face."To remember me by, but I'm sure we'll meet again."_

_His eyes left mine as he turned away and walked into the darkness. _

_I just stood there in awe at what I'd just encountered. This was just unbelievable!_

_I must have been dreaming. No way was a boy like that even possible to exist. _

_I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, letting all of this sink in. Even if this was a dream, I think this boy was hitting on me. That never happens! Well, if you count Benny's many attempts then it does. They are flattering but let's face it, it would ruin our friendship if "us" ever happened._

_I sighed and opened my eyes, but what I saw was not where I once was._

* * *

><p>I'd awakened lying on a comfy bed that I knew was not mine. My bed is the most comfortable thing in the world to lie on. This was <em>not<em> it. I must have been in some sort of guest room or something.

I sat up right and folded my legs which were under some sheets. '_I knew it was just a dream!' _I thought to myself, sighing a bit. I heard some voices from the room below mine but they were cut short when someone entered the room.

"I'm glad to see that you are awake!" The person had said to me, holding a glass of water. She handed me the glass and surprisingly I drank it all in one go. "Thanks Benny's Grandma." I'd smiled, feeling better all ready. I combed through my hair with my fingers when a sudden pain washed over me. "Ouch," I exclaimed, rubbing my head. "What happened?"

Benny's Grandma sat down on the edge of the bed. "I was hoping you could tell me that." She eyed me suspiciously. Suddenly, it all came clear: the morning of the talent show auditions, the boys' conversation, that golden glow, my guitar vanishing then returning, and how I blacked out. I must have hit my head on something.

I sighed, wanting that memory to never return. "If I told you, I'm sure you wouldn't believe me and think I'm crazy." She smiled and placed her hand on my shoulder, but we were soon interrupted by a startled boy at the door.

"Mrs. Weir, we have a bit of a situation downstairs- Oh hey you're awake!" Ethan's voice trailed off, changing the subject completely. "Is this something I should know about?" I asked, looking a little worried at Benny's Grandma.

She grinned and said "I can handle anything you have to say to me if I can handle what those boys could have done downstairs." She patted my leg, got off the bed and headed out the door. I quickly jumped out of the bed, wincing at the sudden pain, and went to follow them downstairs.

I ran all the way down the stairs then stopped dead in my tracks.

Benny and Rory were on top of the kitchen's island with baseball bats in their hands while Sarah was trapped in a corner by a vacuum that seemed to have a mind of its own. Cleaning supplies were running rapid all over the place creating so much noise that I was in shock that I didn't hear it upstairs.

"Benny! What on earth have you boys done?" His Grandma screamed over all the noise.

"Well, I was trying to get out of doing some of the chores by using a cleaning spell. But then…..things started to get out of control." Benny stammered, not really wanting to admit that this was all his fault.

"It's like they are all possessed!" Rory screamed as he stabbed a broom and dustpan with his bat. "That vacuum even made me lose my battle with Gym Leader Volkner!"

"Dude shut up already about that game! Besides, that's the easiest Gym Leader ever and you can't even beat him! Weak skills man."

"I'm not surprised that this idiot would start all this." Sarah exclaimed through clenched teeth and glaring eyes aimed at Benny. She was able to stop the vacuum by kicking it really hard with her foot. '_Oh that's right! She's a demon, so no wonder she could do that!' _I'd remembered angrily.

"Benny haven't I told you not to use spells to try and solve _everything_?" Benny's Grandma lectured him.

"Only every time he tries a new one, which would be all the time, something goes wrong!" Ethan pointed out, catching objects around him so they wouldn't crash into the ground.

With the snap of Benny's Grandma's fingers, everything dropped back to their lifeless forms. Rory and Benny steadily got down off the island while looking around making sure nothing was still moving. Ethan managed to not drop all of the objects in his hands before putting them back where they were.

"Well now you have a bigger mess to clean up than what you started with." Benny's Grandma advised her grandson.

Benny shrugged it off. "I guess I do. Any news on how Ali is doing?"

"Why don't you ask her?" The old woman moved aside and put me in Benny's view.

Benny, Rory, and Sarah were all speechless. I'd crossed my arms over my chest. "Yeah, this was something I should have known about earlier. But hey, now works too." I kind of lied. Yes I needed to know about this earlier but Saturday _was_ technically earlier.

"And you're not freaked out by this?" Rory asked. "Man, you guys were worried for nothing!"

"Well, I kind of already did that already on Saturday," My eyes wandered towards Ethan whose eyes went wide. "after what I saw in the forest." I rubbed my shoulder awkwardly.

"So what? Do you think we are some paranormal freaks now?" Benny asked me, seeming a bit disappointed.

"Well I did, until some events happened afterward that changed my mind." I replied, sitting down in one of the kitchen chairs. I gave out a huge sigh and rested my head on my propped up fist. "Right now, all I need are some answers."

And my answers didn't seem so crazy anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? Did you expect that for a new character? I would also like to thank all of you for your support on this story! When you all leave reviews and add this to your story alerts favorites, it really means a lot to me. So thanks to you guys as well! :D**

**Chapter 8 should be out soon I hope!**


End file.
